pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wailmer
| name='Wailmer'| jname=(ホエルコ Hoeruko)| ndex=320| evofrom=None| evointo=Wailord| gen=Generation III| pronun= WAIL-murr | hp=130| atk=70| def=35| satk=70| sdef=35| spd=60| species=Ball Whale Pokémon| type= | height=6'07"| weight=130.0 lbs.| ability=Water Veil *Oblivious| color='Blue'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Wailmer (ホエルコ Hoeruko) is a -type Pokémon. Starting at level 40, it can evolve into a Wailord. It is very round, and on land it can bounce. The rounder it is, the higher it can bounce. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Wailmer| rubysapphire=Routes 103, 105, 106, 107, 108, 109, 110, 115, 121, 122, 123, 124, 125, 126, 127, 128, 129, 130, 131, 132, 133, 134, Dewford Town, Ever Grande City, Lilycove City, Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog Town, Seafloor Cavern, Shoal Cave, Slateport City| rsrarity=Uncommon (Good Rod) Common (Super Rod)| emerald=Routes 103, 105, 106, 107, 108, 109, 110, 115, 121, 122, 123, 124, 125, 126, 127, 128, 129, 130, 131, 132, 133, 134, Dewford Town, Ever Grande City, Lilycove City, Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog Town, Seafloor Cavern, Shoal Cave, Slateport City| erarity=Uncommon (Good Rod) Common (Super Rod)| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Routes 223 and 230 (Super Rod)| dprarity=Common| platinum=Routes 223 and 230 (Super Rod)| ptrarity=Common| heartgoldsoulsilver=Transfer from Poké Walker| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Undella Town, Undella Bay| bwrarity=Common| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Wailmer| Channel=Secret Cove| RS Pinball=Ocean (Ruby Field)| Trozei=Secret Storage 14 Endless Level 8 Forever Level 8 Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Silver Trench (41F-50F) Far-off Sea (41F-50F)| PMD2=Surrounded Sea (B1F-B20F) Miracle Sea (B1F-B18F) Deep Miracle Sea (B1F-B4F) Bottomless Sea (B1F-B49F)| Ranger1=Safra Sea| }} Black and White: Umbella Bay.(on surface) Pokédex Entries | name=Wailmer| ruby=Wailmer's nostrils are located above its eyes. This playful Pokémon loves to startle people by forcefully snorting out seawater it stores inside its body out of its nostrils.| sapphire=Wailmer can store water inside its body to transform itself into a ball for bouncing on the ground. By filling itself up with more water, this Pokémon can elevate the height of its bounces.| emerald=While this Pokémon usually lives in the sea, it can survive on land, although not too long. It loses vitality if its body becomes dried out.| firered=When it sucks in a large volume of seawater, it becomes like a big, bouncy ball. It eats a ton of food daily.| leafgreen=When it sucks in a large volume of seawater, it becomes like a big, bouncy ball. It eats a ton of food daily.| diamond=On sunny days, it lands on beaches to bounce like a ball and play. It spouts water from its nose.| pearl=On sunny days, it lands on beaches to bounce like a ball and play. It spouts water from its nose.| platinum=On sunny days, it lands on beaches to bounce like a ball and play. It spouts water from its nose.| heartgold=It bounces playfully like a ball. The more seawater it swallows, the higher it bounces.| soulsilver=It bounces playfully like a ball. The more seawater it swallows, the higher it bounces.| black=On sunny days, it lands on beaches to bounce like a ball and play. It spouts water from its nose.| white=On sunny days, it lands on beaches to bounce like a ball and play. It spouts water from its nose.| }} Trivia * Wailmer was originally designed for Gold & Silver. Category:Water Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:Blue Pokémon Category:Body style 03 Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Hoenn Pokémon Category:Hoenn Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Water 2 group Pokémon